Team Rocket Looker - The Origin
by 100kr
Summary: In an alternate universe where Looker ends up working for Team Rocket.


The air was cool and crisp and the sky was dark. Stars barely visible due to the lights in the city and there was barely any silence as cars and people alike moved along.

Giovanni was walking to his car ready to get home to rest up for the night. Before he could approach he heard the sound of people fighting in the nearby ally way. Normally he would pay no mind to nonsense like that, it wasn't any of his business anyway. However the pained noises and loud sounds of action intrigued him. He walked toward the ally way, peeking around the corner. As he did, a trash can came flying out toward the exit. Three guys were ganging up on another man who seemed like he's had his limit.

The man's breath was shaky, face and body splattered with blood, yet he held his stance, ready to strike back. One guy lunged toward him but to no avail; the man grabbed his fist, pulling him close before turning and throwing him against the wall. After that the other two flung themselves at him. He jumped to the side, sweep-kicking one of them to the ground and jumping at the other, punching him hard in the face. With all three them on the ground the man quickly took the opportunity to find another trash can. Using both hands he lifted it up. The three of them scrambled up, running out of the ally just as he thrown the trash can. After they left the man huffed and held a wound on his side while propping himself up against the wall.

Giovanni watched the three flee before turning his attention back to the man. He was definitely intrigued at that point. He then went into the ally, up to the man. He studied him with what little light he had to work with. The man's hair was a fluffy mess, he was covered in blood and stubble coated his face. The slim fitting shirt too, was stained in blood and definitely highlighted his muscles...

The man jumped back, alerted by Giovanni's presence and he readied himself to fight again. "... Relax, I'm not here to brawl." He looked into the man's eyes. They showed anger and fear. "You look like you've been to hell and back. Would you mind if I assisted you..?"

"I don't need your help!" "..You're bleeding..." "So? That's nothing. I'm always bleeding." Giovanni then shrugged, "I guess I'll just leave you here to bleed out and die then." The man glared at him but soon let his guard back down after Giovanni had turned around as if to walk away. Soon however, Giovanni shot back around grabbing one of the man's wrists and held it tight behind his back. The man yelled out in pain and surprise. "If bleeding is what you do best, then how about I assist you with /that/?" He said in a threatening tone.

The man whined but soon gave in. "..Fine...I give up..." Giovanni raised a brow. "So easily? Not at all what I had expected-" "Whatever, I'm close to dead as it is, why bother fighting the facts... Do whatever you want to me." Giovanni was silent for a few moments, soon letting go of his wrist, turning him around and lightly held his hand. "..I want to help you.." The man looked up at him, his eyes still showing fear but the anger that was there previously was now replaced with sadness.

Still holding his hand, Giovanni led the man over to his car. He opened the door for him and helped him in before going around and got in the car himself.

As Giovanni drove he glanced over to the other for a brief moment. "So, do you have a name?" "Well-" "You know what, I'll just call you Looker." "..Okay." Looker's gaze was out the window watching everything pass by. "What about your name; what is it?" "Giovanni." Looker briefly glanced over at him, quietly studying his face before looking back out the window.

The car ride was virtually silent but they soon arrived to where Giovanni lived. He stopped the car, getting out and going around to the passenger's side. Looker had opened the door and stumbled out but fell forward. Giovanni easily caught him, "Careful.." Looker glanced up at him, "R-right, sorry..." He then glanced away.

Giovanni closed the car door and then lifted Looker up. Looker made a small sound of surprise. "You're strong..." He commented out loud. Giovanni smirked slightly and softly chuckled, carrying him. Looker put his arms around Giovanni's neck so he wouldn't fall. Once at the door Giovanni carefully set Looker down and started to get his keys. Looker still kept his arms around the other's neck, quietly watched as he got the keys, unlocked the door and opened it. Giovanni then lifted Looker up again, walking inside, closing the door with his foot.

Giovanni carried him over to the couch, gently setting him down on it. Looker quietly glancing around and then up at Giovanni, looking a little more scared. "I'll be right back." Giovanni said as he walked off into another room. Looker curled up slightly, looking around again. Soon he was face to face with a Persian and he made a surprised sound. The Persian meowed questioningly at him. "H-hello there..." He slowly reached out to pet it on the head. The Persian let him, making a pleased purr. Looker lightly smiled and kept petting it. "You sure are cute.."

Soon Giovanni returned with a box and he took Looker's hand, leading him to the kitchen. The Persian meowed at them but stayed on the couch. He sat Looker down in a chair at the table, setting the box down and he went to the sink. Looker silently watched him, confused. Giovanni then walked back up to him with a wet rag and he gently held the side of Looker's face, starting to clean the blood off with the rag. Looker quietly let him, looking down. Giovanni continued to clean up Looker's face, making sure to get all the blood off. Once he was done with that he wiped the blood off Looker's arms and then looked at the blood covered shirt. "..Do you mind removing your shirt?" Looker blinked, looking up at him with a faint blush. "Ah...No, of course..." He then slowly pulled his shirt off up over his head, setting it aside.

Giovanni quietly inspected him, noticing a few poorly placed bandaids on marks from previous scraps. He then noticed a cut wound on his side and quickly tended to it. Looker winced a bit, biting his lip and watching. Giovanni cleaned up the wound and bandaged it accordingly. "...There." He then went about putting everything away. Looker gazed at the freshly bandaged wound and then glanced over at Giovanni, mumbling a small thanks. Giovanni glanced over, "Hm? Did you say something?" Looker glanced down, "... Thank you..." Giovanni smiled, "You're welcome." Looker then slowly stood up, "..I uh...I should probably go now.. I wouldn't want to be a burden." Giovanni then went over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders, "You are not going anywhere. I mean, sure, you could go. It's your choice of course. But with the condition you're in and the likelihood of you getting hurt again... I think it would be best if you stayed here. I really don't mind."

Looker nervously looked to the side, "...Y-you're so kind..." "So you'll stay?" "...Sure.." "Sounds good. Would you like anything to drink? Wine? Water perhaps?" Giovanni asked, slowly moving his hands off Looker's shoulders. "Actually could I use the bathroom? I should probably shave and shower.." "Oh, of course." He then led Looker over to the bathroom. "Everything you need should be in there." "Thank you.."


End file.
